


Belonging

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: A fic about 2009 and saying 'I love you' for the first time.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/gifts).



Dan wakes to the comforting scent of Phil. It’s the smell of lemon trees and something else Dan can't quite put his finger on. His groggy brain supplies sappy words like _sunshine_ and _happiness_ , but his heart settles on _belonging_. After only one day spent with Phil in person, Dan already associates his scent with home.

He's lying on his side, one hand tucked beneath his head, eyes closed against the mid-morning sunlight he can feel warming his face through the window. He reaches blindly toward Phil's side of the bed, intent on pulling him back against his chest to spoon, and maybe to sleep a little while longer, but the bed is empty, and the sheets are cold where Phil should be. 

His eyes snap open at the realization that Phil is missing, and he sits up in bed, his sore muscles protesting his sudden movement. He’d expected that, considers it a fair trade for having Phil wrapped around him, _inside_ him, the night before. He loves the ache; actually, loves the realness it adds to a time that feels more like a dream than reality. Swinging his feet to the floor he stands and finding Phil’s t-shirt at the end of the bed, where it had been discarded the night before, slips it on. Wearing only pants and shirt, he goes in search of a bathroom and then Phil. 

*

He follows the scent of coffee to the kitchen, where he finds Phil at the stove, his back to the doorway. He’s dressed the same as Dan only he’s draped an apron over his pants and tee, and he looks adorably sexy. Dan doesn’t say anything for a moment, just stands and watches as Phil moves about, making breakfast, so completely focused on the task at hand that he doesn’t notice Dan. 

It’s the freckle on the back of Phil’s neck that drives Dan forward to wrap his arms around Phil’s waist from behind and press a kiss directly to it. It’s something he can see because he’s finally here, right here in Phil’s house, in Phil’s kitchen, and not on the other side of a grainy Skype call. And it’s a beautiful freckle on a beautiful man who Dan is completely, ass over teakettle, in love with. 

Phil jumps a bit in surprise at Dan’s sudden appearance in the kitchen, then laughs and reaches up to thread his fingers into Dan’s hair when he lays a smacking kiss on Phil’s cheek. 

“Hey! I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed! I was going to be romantic.” Phil’s lower lip juts out in a pout and Dan presses a kiss there as well. 

“Aw, I’m sorry. I woke up and you were gone, and I couldn’t stay in bed without you.” He presses his smooth cheek to Phil’s slightly scruffy one and surveys the mess of ingredients and dishware on the kitchen counters.

“What are you making?” 

Brightening, Phil takes up a whisk and stirs something in a glass bowl on the counter, “Pancakes! Since you’re up, anyway, how about gathering the toppings we need and setting the table?”

After a three hour long breakfast, most of which was spent kissing and chatting between bites of pancake, Phil asks Dan how he’d like to spend the day.

“I was thinking maybe you’d like to go sightseeing?” 

Dan makes a face. He definitely doesn’t want to waste a day with Phil on sightseeing. 

Phil grins at the frown on Dan’s face, understanding him perfectly

“Or...we could stay here and pretend to watch movies while we make out on the couch?”

Dan leans over to kiss away a bit of sugar at the corner of Phil’s mouth.

“I get first pick of movies.”

*

By nightfall their lips are numb and they’re both starving, so Phil’s orders takeaway pizza and they play a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide which movie they’ll watch after dinner. Phil wins and he slides Titanic into the DVD player. 

“Phil! Can’t we watch something a bit less…” He doesn’t want to say that seeing the ultra-hot Leo DiCaprio slide beneath the waves makes him cry every single time and he doesn’t want to cry in front of Phil over a movie, “long?”

“Are you saying you don’t want to cry with your boyfriend over a sad film for three hours? My rendition of “My Heart Will Go On” will knock your socks off!” He grins, but it’s obvious that he’s waiting to see how Dan’s going to react to Phil calling himself his _boyfriend._

They haven’t talked about labels, about what they are to each other, but Dan feels a thrill roll through him at the thought of using this one and he crawls into Phil's lap to kiss him, slow and deep, pulling back only long enough to murmur against Phil’s lips, “How about we skip the movie?”

*

They haven't mentioned love, yet.

Dan feels it, of course he does, just the thought of Phil fills his chest to bursting with it. He's even practiced how he'll say it; _I love you_ , _Phil_ or _I'm in love with you, Phil_ or _I_... well he hasn't quite decided on just the right words yet. He's come so close already to saying it over Skype, in chats, through texts, but he's afraid. 

He's nearly certain Phil feels the same way but, what if he's wrong? What if he says it and Phil doesn't say it back? What if he's somehow misinterpreted this whole thing and-he shakes his head to clear it. He refuses to give in to anxiety while he’s right where he’s ached to be for such a long time. Instead he’ll focus on now, and now is waiting for Phil to finish brushing his teeth and come to bed. 

He lounges on Phil’s blue and green sheets in his best imitation of Rose from Titanic and, when Phil enters, says “Draw me like one of your French girls, Philip.”

His stomach swoops when Phil pounces on him, he giggles when Phil snuffles into his neck like a puppy, and his heart fills with joy at Phil’s laugh. It’s good, it’s so damned _good_ , to be here exactly where he belongs; with Phil, surrounded by Phil, breathing Phil in like fresh air he’s been denied for so long. 

Phil’s playful movements have shifted into something deeper and he’s pressing hot kisses to Dan’s throat, his chin, his cheeks, his mouth, back to his throat. The softness of his lips, combined with the comforting weight of him, have Dan breathless as the words _I’m so in love with you_ spill from his lips onto Phil’s.

Phil’s movements still and Dan is frozen, too, unable to believe he’s said something so huge, so soon, and terrified that when Phil’s ocean blue eyes meet his they’ll be filled with rejection. Or pity. Pity, Dan thinks, is more likely. 

But when Phil’s eyes do meet his the ocean is warm, and his lips are curved into the softest of smiles. 

“Dan,” Phil’s voice cracks on the end of his name and he clears his throat to try again, words rushing over each other.

“I’ve never been in love before. I’m not sure what it’s supposed to feel like? But when I think about you my heart does this weird flippy over thing in my chest and it feels like it’s trying to claw its way out to get closer to you. And I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, too.”

For a moment Dan is too overwhelmed for words and so he wraps his arms and legs around Phil like a koala and just hangs on tight instead. 

Then, “I don’t know, mate. Sounds like you might want to get that heart thing checked-”

But the rest of his words are lost to Phil’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Renee! I hope your birthday is full of peace and happiness <3


End file.
